


To, co chceš

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death References, Episode Related, Family, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch byl do Reida zamilovaný téměř od samotného začátku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To, co chceš

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje hromadu různých spoilerů na epizody od první po pátou řadu seriálu.

Hotch neví, co má dělat. 

Sedí na pohotovosti, s Reidem a několika dalšími lidmi, s několika dalšími rukojmími, zatímco na ně Dowd míří automatickou zbraní, a horečně přemýšlí, co má udělat, aby je z toho dostal. 

Jak je zachránit? 

A tak udělá to jediné, co ho napadne. Pokusí se získat si Dowdovu důvěru, zmanipulovat ho, aby si myslel, že je stejný jako on, a že jsou tak vlastně na stejné lodi. A k tomu využije Reidovu přítomnost, protože, opravdu, Reid může být považován za _velice_ snadnou oběť. 

Příčí se mu to, a nenávidí se za to, co mladíkovi říká, jak mu _ubližuje_ , ale doopravdy nemůže udělat nic jiného, a Reid leží na zemi a nechává ho, aby do něj kopal, s důvěrou mu dovolí, aby vzal situaci do svých rukou, bez ohledu na to, jak moc ho to bolí – nejen ty rány, ale i Hotchova bezohledná slova – nechává ho, aby se o ně postaral. Reid mu svěřuje svůj život, protože věří, bez zaváhání a jakýchkoli pochyb, že ho ochrání. 

A možná právě v tu chvíli se něco v něm zlomí a on se začne na Reida dívat jinak. 

***

Hotch tiše vyklouzne z hotelového pokoje a opatrně za sebou zavře dveře, aby nerušil spícího Reida. 

Je ráno, hodně brzy ráno, a oni jsou v jednom malém městečku v Severní Dakotě, kde se snaží najít dalšího vraha mladých žen, a on ví, že je z týmu první, kdo je vzhůru, ale to nevadí, protože ví, že asi tak za půl hodiny budou vstávat i ostatní, aby mohli být v půl osmé všichni zpátky na stanici a dát se znovu do práce. 

On ještě předtím musí něco zařídit. 

A tak se, zatímco ostatní ještě spí, vydává do města a doufá, že je dost velké na to, aby se v něm v šest hodin ráno dala sehnat káva. 

Hotch se už dávno naučil nesnažit se Reida probudit, pokud pro něj nemá připravený šálek horké, přehnaně sladké kávy. 

***

Není si jistý, proč se nechal svým týmem přemluvit, aby s nimi trávil večer venku. 

Nikdy nebyl tím, který by si užíval večery venku. Nebaví ho popíjet nebo vysedávat po barech (a věděl, že Haley je za to ráda, i když o tom nikdy neřekla nahlas ani slovo), ale toho večera se nechá svými kolegy – protože on o nich vždycky uvažuje jako o kolezích, nikdy ne jako o svých podřízených – přesvědčit, aby se připojil k zábavě. 

Možná je to tím, že ten případ, který právě uzavřeli, byl pro něj veliký nápor na nervy, vzhledem k tomu, že oběťmi byli studenti stejné vysoké školy, na které kdysi studoval i on, a on si potřebuje trochu odpočinout a uvolnit se. A jeho kolegové rozumí jeho potřebě zapomenout na to, co viděl. 

A možná se mu jen nechce domů, kde by musel předstírat, že svět není příšerné a nebezpečné místo. 

A tak je v baru se svým týmem, sedí u stolu s lidmi, se kterými tráví víc času než s vlastní rodinou, před sebou má položenou skotskou a docela dobře se baví. A baví se dál, i když Elle odjede domů, protože je unavená a Morgan se ztratí někde v davu na tanečním parketu, kde omamuje dívky svým tanečním uměním. 

Přestane se bavit až v okamžiku, kdy se nějaké dívce podaří Reida přesvědčit, aby si s ní šel zatančit. Zamračeně sleduje, jak se dívka s Reidem točí na parketu, jeho dlaně neobratně položené na jejích bocích. 

Hotch nechápe, proč mu to vadí. 

***

Nemyslí si, že by v celé budově mohl ještě vůbec být někdo jiný než on, když ve tři čtvrtě na deset večer konečně odloží poslední hlášení, a unaveně si promne oči. Spěšně si sbalí svoje věci, zbraň, kterou během dlouhých hodin za stolem v kanceláři odložil, vrátí do pouzdra na svém boku, zhasne a zamíří přes společnou kancelář a v první moment si skutečně myslí, že je tady sám. 

Pak mu pohled padne k Reidovu stolu a k mladíkově postavě, zhroucené na jeho desce. Zamračeně dojde k němu a díky hlubokému šeru, které v místnosti panuje, si teprve teď všimne, že Reid spí, docela nevinně spí, s hlavou položenou na hromadě nějakých dokumentů. 

Hotch se pousměje a podvědomě natáhne ruku, aby mladíkovi odhrnul vlasy z čela, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazí, zmatený, a namísto toho jen zatřese mladíkovým ramenem. 

„Reide…“ zamumlá tiše. „Tady nemůžeš spát.“ 

Reid neochotně otevře oči. Zatváří se trochu překvapeně, když ho uvidí, ale pak si uvědomí, kde je, a prudce se narovná. „Promiň, Hotchi, musel jsem usnout. Dodělám ta hlášení, samozřejmě,“ prohlásí spěšně a už se natahuje pro tužku. 

Hotch rychle zavrtí hlavou. „Zapomeň na hlášení, počká to do zítra,“ přikáže mu a sám ho odveze domů, i když si tak prodlouží cestu o půl hodiny. 

***

Hotch se dívá na to, co jim Hankel posílá přímo do počítače ve svém domě, a ruce má zatnuté v pěsti. Nikdy předtím se necítil tak bezmocný. 

Reid byl unesen už před dvěma dny a oni nemají nejmenší tušení, kde ho hledat, protože Hankelovi (za kterým Reida poslal _on_ ) se nějak podařilo nenechat za sebou stopy. A Reid… Hotch, stejně jak všichni ostatní, může vidět na tom zatraceném videu, že je Reid vyděšený. Je zbitý, vlasy na spánku má slepené krví a je děsivě bledý. Ale pořád k Hankelovi vzhlíží, odmítá uhnout pohledem, odmítá se vzdát, i když ho Hankel před chvílí musel přivést zpátky ze smrti. 

„Váš tým má dalších šest členů,“ pronese Hankel najednou, hlas tichý, zcela klidný. „Povězte, kdo zemře.“ 

Reid ani nezaváhá se svou odpovědí a mírně, sotva znatelně, zavrtí hlavou. „Ne,“ řekne pevně. 

Hankel vytáhne z kapsy revolver, dá do něj jedinou kulku, a pak zacvakne bubínek a zatočí jím, aby kulka zapadla na dokonale náhodné místo. Napřáhne ruku a zamíří Reidovi zbraní přímo mezi oči. 

Chystá se hrát s Reidem ruskou ruletu. 

Hotch si je najednou jistý tím, že pokud se mu podaří dostat se k Hankelovi dříve, než ho někdo zatkne, zabije ho. 

***

Když zazní ten výstřel, Hotchovi se málem zastaví srdce. 

Protože někde tam venku, vyděšený a ve tmě, je Reid, _jejich_ Reid, spolu s Hankelem. S Hankelem, který ho unesl, dva dny mučil, zabil ho, znovu ho oživil, a pak s ním hrál ruskou ruletu. S Hankelem, který má revolver a druhé já, které se vyžívá v zabíjení. 

Slyší, jak se JJ zadrhne dech v hrdle a všimne si, že Morgan sevře prsty kolem své zbraně tak pevně, až mu zbělají klouby. 

On sám nedokáže přemýšlet, nemůže se nadechnout, protože to jediné, co teď před sebou vidí, je představa Reida, zhrouceného na zemi, s prázdným pohledem upřeným… nikam. 

Ne. Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne…

„Reide!“ vykřikne a bez přemýšlení se rozběhne směrem, odkud slyšel výstřel, přestože se bojí, co tam uvidí. 

Má pocit, že snad nikdy v životě neměl takový strach jako teď. 

Ale Reid přece nemůže být mrtvý, Reid ne, protože je tak mladý a nevinný, a protože by to znamenalo, že ho Hotch nedokázal ochránit. Znamenalo by to, že ho zklamal. 

Hotch si není jistý, jestli by se s tím vůbec kdy dokázal smířit. 

Nevnímá, že ostatní běží za ním. Světla jejich baterek kloužou a poskakují mezi stromy, a pak najednou Morgan vykřikne „Támhle to je!“ a Hotch uvidí dvě těla, jedno na zemi, zatímco druhá postava sedí hned vedle, a on se najednou zase může nadechnout, protože Reid je naživu a sklání se nad mrtvým Hankelem, revolver zapomenutý vedle nich, a potom mladík zvedne hlavu a podívá se přímo na Hotche. 

Hotch se k němu bez zaváhání vrhne a pomůže mu vstát, drží ho vzpřímeně a zírá mu do tváře a nemůže se nabažit toho pocitu, že ho tu má před sebou, živého. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se tiše, protože nevěří vlastnímu hlasu. 

„Já věděl, že pochopíš,“ vydechne Reid slabě a obejme ho. Hotch ho automaticky sevře v náruči a Reid se k němu tiskne a chvěje se po celém těle a Hotch ho už nikdy nechce pustit. 

***

„Děkuju,“ ozve se ode dveří jeho kanceláře Reidův hlas. 

Hotch prudce zvedne hlavu od hlášení, které právě sepisuje pro Straussovou, protože, v první řadě, neslyšel nikoho přijít a vlastně ho ani nenapadlo, že je tak pozdě v noci na oddělení kromě něj ještě někdo další. A pak taky proto, že je to _Reid_ , kdo stojí ve dveřích jeho kanceláře a mluví na něj, ten samý Reid, o kterém si na pár minut všichni mysleli, že je skutečně mrtvý. 

Je to jen několik týdnů od té otřesné události s Hankelem, Reid je opět v práci, a i když se vyhýbá blízkosti a osobním rozhovorům se svými kolegy ještě více, než kdy dřív, je tady, je živý a předstírá, že je všechno v pořádku. 

Ostatní se řídí jeho příkladem a předstírají, že si nevšimli, že není. 

Reid se na něj chvíli mlčky dívá, a pak se odlepí od zárubně, o kterou se dosud opíral, zavře dveře a pomalu k němu dojde. „Děkuju,“ zopakuje měkce, když se zastaví před jeho stolem, a v jeho obličeji, v jeho _očích_ , je přitom tolik citu, že Hotch nasucho polkne. 

„Za co?“ vydechne a snad si ani sám neuvědomí, jak je jeho hlas chraplavý. 

„Že jsi zůstal.“ 

Hotch se na něj zmateně dívá. 

Reid se smutně pousměje. „Garciová mi řekla, že jsi tam byl celou dobu,“ vysvětluje jemně, jako by věděl, že i pro Hotche je těžké na to myslet. „Řekla, že jsi neodešel ani na chvíli, že ses nepřestal dívat.“ Jeho hlas se rozechvěje, ale pohled z Hotche nespustí. „Neopustil jsi mě, byl jsi tam celou dobu se mnou.“ 

Hotch neví, co říct. 

***

Hotch se dívá na Reida, když předávají profil neznámého místním policistům. 

Na předávání profilů je pro ně pro všechny něco strašně moc známého, skoro až všedního, a on se přitom pokaždé dívá na policisty, kteří si je přišli poslechnout, a pátrá přitom po jejich reakcích na to, co jeho tým říká, protože občas se stává, že někdo z místních člověka, kterého popisují, zná. 

Dneska ale ne, dneska pozoruje Reida, protože Reid se poprvé od té epizody s Hankelem (a od té záležitosti s drogami, o kterých Hotch samozřejmě nemá ani tušení – tedy oficiálně – protože kdyby o tom věděl, musel by to hlásit Straussové, a to on neudělá) aktivně ujal slova a teď všem vysvětluje, jaký člověk byl schopen unést a zabít osm lidí, bez ohledu na věk, pohlaví, barvu pleti, vzdělání nebo vyznání, a Hotch ho přitom sleduje, stejně pozorně, jako by ho studoval. 

Protože Reid má sice ještě stále hluboké kruhy pod očima, ale jeho líce už zase začínají nabírat o malinko zdravější barvu, a protože mu ty jeho jemné vlasy neustále padají do očí a on si je každou chvíli odhrnuje těmi dlouhými, elegantními prsty. Už se nechoulí do sebe, jako to dělal v těch několika posledních týdnech, ale stojí vzpřímeně, hrdě, protože to, co překonal, ho posílilo. 

Hotch si je jistý, že už ho nikdy nespustí z dohledu, protože kdyby se Reid zase dostal do nějakých potíží, kdyby mu opět někdo ublížil, Hotch by si to nikdy neodpustil. 

Ví, že Reida musí ochraňovat, že nesmí dovolit, aby Reid ztratil svoji nevinnost a víru v to, že je svět dobrý, a rezignoval. 

Protože kdo, pokud ne Reid, by měl mít šťastný konec? 

S mírným pousmáním sleduje, jak policisté ztrácí zájem o to, co jim Reid říká, když mladík zaběhne do nějakých technických detailů, které se týkají modu operandi a kterým nemůže rozumět nikdo bez diplomu z chemie, a mimoděk ho napadne, že kdyby vstal, přitáhl si Reida do náruče a políbil ho, povede se mu ho tak umlčet. 

Velice příjemným způsobem. 

Hotch prudce zamrká, šokovaný svými vlastními myšlenkami, a pak odvrátí pohled od Reidových rtů, dokonalých, plných rtů, a zamračí se, zcela zmatený a s hořícími tvářemi. 

***

Trvá to několik dalších měsíců a Reid se opět musí dostat do smrtelného nebezpečí, než Hotch začne chápat, že to, co k Reidovi cítí, by možná mohla být láska. 

***

Hotch ví, že ho jeho tým potřebuje. 

Jeho lidé jsou v Milwaukee, kde řeší vraždy několika žen, kterým někdo vyrval srdce a on tam s nimi není, protože slíbil Haley, že bude uvažovat o tom, že požádá o přeložení. Jenže… Gideon není k sehnání a Morgan mu neustále telefonuje a snaží se ho přesvědčit, aby za nimi přijel, a on chce, chce tam bát s nimi, spíš než tady, se svojí ženou, protože ví, že s tím případem _může_ pomoci a protože to je jednoduše to, co on dělá. Takový totiž je, chodí na pomoc, tohle je on, ne ten dochvilný člověk s pracovní dobou od devíti do pěti, jakého se z něj snaží udělat Haley. 

Chce jim jet na pomoc, protože má pocit, že pokud se někomu z nich něco stane, bude to jeho vina. Protože tam není, aby je chránil. Jsou to přece ještě pořád _jeho lidé_. A on má hluboko v sobě zakořeněnou potřebu ochraňovat je. 

Což nemůže, pokud je doma a ne s nimi. 

Tohle a taky to, že chce vidět Reida. Chce být u něj, chce být _s ním_ a postarat se o jeho bezpečí, tím spíše, že u něj není Gideon. 

Haley zuří a křičí na něj, když si balí věci, aby mohl odjet do Milwaukee a připojit se ke svým agentům, a on ví, že to je poslední kapka do jejího poháru trpělivosti. Ví, že ji opět zklamal a rozzuřil a utvrdil ji v jejím přesvědčení, že jí nestojí za tu námahu, kterou musí vynaložit na to, aby jejich vztah udržela, alespoň kvůli Jackovi, když už ne pro ně samotné. 

Jejich manželství se hroutí, a on neví, jestli tomu dokáže zabránit. 

Neví, jestli tomu _chce_ zabránit. 

***

Gideon se neobjeví v práci ani po skončení případu. 

Kdo se objeví, je Reid. Je bledý, vypadá naprosto vyčerpaně, jako by snad celou noc nespal (stejně jako on, když se včera vrátil domů a zjistil, že ho Haley opustila), oči má zarudlé jako od pláče. Ruce se mu třesou. 

Hotch se na něj starostlivě dívá po celou dobu, kdy jim JJ představuje nový případ, ale před ostatními nic neřekne. 

Když se rozejdou, aby se připravili na cestu, položí Hotch Reidovi ruku na rameno. „Můžeš na moment?“ zeptá se tiše, aby si toho nevšimli ostatní, a zavede ho k sobě do kanceláře. 

Než se může zeptat, co se děje, podá mu Reid dopis psaný Gideonovým písmem. Hotch se ho ani nesnaží číst. 

„Odešel…?“ 

Reid mlčky přikývne a oči se mu znovu zalijí slzami. 

V tu chvíli Hotch Gideona poprvé v životě nenávidí. 

***

Hardwick je nebezpečný a nemá co ztratit, proto Hotche ani nenapadne pochybovat o tom, že když se bude dost snažit, dokáže je s Reidem zabít oba dva, dříve, než se objeví strážní, kteří by jim pomohli. 

Hotchovi je jedno, jestli se odsud dostane živý. Nezáleží mu na tom, jestli tenhle výslech a svůj střet s Hardwickem přežije, protože, skutečně, co mu vlastně ještě v životě zůstalo? Haley je pryč, spolu s Jackem. To, co mu zbylo, je jeho práce. To je snad důvod žít? Jeho práce? Nebo ta jeho fixace na Reida, láska, která stejně nikdy nebude opětována? 

Ale Reid… Ta představa, že by se Hardwick mohl k mladíkovi vůbec _přiblížit_ natolik, aby mu mohl ublížit… 

Hotch zaskřípe zuby a on bezděky sevře pěsti. Krev se mu vaří a on ví, že ne, nemůže dovolit, aby ten zmetek Reidovi jakkoli ublížil. 

I když Reida nikdy nebude moci mít, musí ho ochránit. 

A tak Hardwickovi nadává a provokuje ho a snaží se ho udržet co nejdále od toho mladíka, kterého miluje, je ochotný obětovat se, jenomže Reid jeho plány pokazí a přitáhne si Hardwickovu pozornost na sebe a Hotch si je na okamžik jistý, tak strašidelně jistý, že si Reid právě podepsal rozsudek smrti a on tomu nedokáže zabránit. 

Když se objeví strážní a oni – oba živí – můžou opustit místnost, Hotch se nezmůže na slovo. 

***

Hotch netouží po ničem jiném, než Reida obejmout a ujistit se, že je opravdu tady s ním, že jsou oba naživu. Jenže to nemůže udělat, nemůže ho ani vzít za ruku, sakra, takže se spokojí s tím, že se na něj chvílemi dívá přes zpětné zrcátko, když společně odjíždějí z vězení, po tom fiasku s Hardwickem. 

Aby zahnal myšlenky na to všechno, co se mohlo stát, na to, že mohl Reida ztratit, omlouvá se za to, že vyhrotil situaci, a potom začne mluvit o tom, že Haley požádala o rozvod. 

Jaké jiné téma je vzdálenější od myšlenek na Reida, než jeho rozvod s Haley? 

„A ty nechceš?“ zeptá se ho Reid. Jeho hlas zní zvláštně. 

A vážně, co mu na to může Hotch říct? Má mu říct, že ho nijak netrápí, že Haley žádá o rozvod? Že mu nevadí, že ho jeho žena opustila, protože on už dávno netouží po ní, ale právě po Reidovi? Že to jediné, co mu na jeho rozvodu vadí, je fakt, že přichází o Jacka? 

To mu nikdy nemůže říct. 

„To, co chci, nedostanu,“ řekne proto jen. 

Po zbytek cesty žádný z nich nepromluví. 

***

Je večer a Hotch sedí ve své kanceláři, na stole před sebou má rozložené rozvodové papíry, které mu před několika hodinami doručil právník jeho ženy. 

Prsty jedné ruky má sevřené v pěst, ale není rozzuřený, jen rozrušený a smutný, protože i když tohle už nějako dobu očekával, zvláště poté, co se Haley odstěhovala z jejich domu, pořád to pro něj přišlo jako překvapení. 

Tak co měl dělat? Měl to podepsat a ukončit to trápení s Haley? Anebo měl jet za ní, prosit ji ještě o jednu, poslední šanci, slíbit jí, že budou rodina, že odejde z práce a cokoli, co bude Haley chtít, a zapřít kus sebe? 

Mohl by v sobě pohřbít to, co cítil k Reidovi, dost hluboko na to, aby mohl zase být se svojí ženou? 

Pohled mu bezděky sklouzne k oknu, které odděluje jeho kancelář od té společné, a skrze napůl zatažené žaluzie vyhledá Reidovu postavu. Mladík stojí vedle Morganova stolu a něčemu se nevinně směje, jeho tvář tak klidná a uvolněná, že se mu sevře srdce. 

Ne, nemohl by předstírat, že chce Haley, když miluje Reida. 

Hotch si povzdychne, a pak rozhodně vezme do ruky pero a podepíše dokumenty, které mu Haley poslala. 

Teď je zase svobodný. Volný. A sám. 

Není to takový rozdíl, jak si myslel. 

***

Hotch má oči rozšířené hrůzou, když se dívá, jak Reid stojí uprostřed ulice, neozbrojený, bez neprůstřelné vesty a s rukama nad hlavou, a snaží se přesvědčit Owena Savage, mladíka, který vraždil své oběti střelbou z automatické zbraně, aby se vzdal, zatímco stojí přímo mezi ním a svými kolegy, a tak jim úspěšně zabraňuje vystřelit na Owena, aniž by při tom zabili jeho. 

Měl to vědět, napadne ho, měl vědět, že se tohle stane, už když mu Reid na tom ranči předal svoji vestu a oznámil, že nechce být u toho, až mladíka zastřelí, jenže se nespolehl na svůj instinkt, ale vsadil spíše na svoji důvěru, že Reid neudělá nic šíleného. 

A tak jen doufá, že Reid ví, co dělá, protože pokud ne, a dopadne to špatně… Není si jistý, jestli by Reidovu ztrátu přežil. 

Neví, co má dělat – a ve skutečnosti toho není moc, co by mohl udělat – proto se jen s pohledem přišpendleným na Reidova záda kouše do rtu, svírá pažbu své zbraně tak silně, že má klouby prstů bílé, a odolává nutkání rozběhnout se za Reidem a třeba násilím ho odtáhnout někam pryč, někam do bezpečí, krýt ho vlastním tělem, pokud to bude nutné…

Ale Reidovi se podaří toho kluka přesvědčit, aby se vzdal a nechal se zatknout, a když ho Reid odvádí na stanici, vyhledá přes hlavy ostatních Hotchův pohled a v jeho očích je něco mezi upřímnou omluvou a vzdorem. 

Jediné, co Hotch chce, je Reida obejmout a nepustit ho, přimět ho, aby mu slíbil, že o něco tak hloupého a nerozvážného a _nebezpečného_ se už nikdy v životě nepokusí. 

Neudělá to. 

***

„Tati!“ 

Hotch se otočí za hlasem svého syna a sotva si stihne dřepnout, když se mu Jack, zjevně nadšený z toho, že ho vidí, vrhne kolem krku. Tlumeně se zasměje a pevně svého syna obejme a pak přes jeho hlavu děkovně kývne na Haley, která postává u svého auta, zaparkovaného na příjezdové cestě u jeho domu. 

Haley oplatí kývnutí, ale nepřijde za ním a místo toho se k němu obrátí zády, vleze do auta a s úsměvem a zamáváním – a Hotch si je jistý tím, že ani jedno nepatří jemu – odjede. 

Hotch se i přes ten náhlý nával lítosti nad tím, co zničil, donutí usmát se na Jacka a pocuchat mu vlasy. „Tak co bys dneska rád dělal, kamaráde?“ zeptá se ho zvesela. 

Jack si přeje jít si hrát ven a Hotch se jeho návrhu nebrání, vezme ho do parku poblíž svého domu, nechá ho jít na průlezky a pak mu pomůže postavit pár bábovek z písku, směje se s ním a láskyplně se dívá, jak se Jack baví s ostatními dětmi. 

Hotch si nedovede představit, že by vůbec mohl mít dokonalejší dítě, než je Jack. 

Když pak odcházejí domů, aby si Haley mohla Jacka zase vyzvednout, a najednou ho napadne, co asi dělá Reid. 

Protože Hotch sice miluje chvíle strávené se svým synem, ale ani ty mu nemůžou z hlavy vymazat myšlenky na Reida. 

***

Když Hotch stojí před budovami Cyrusovy sekty a ten chladný, nezúčastněný hlas v telefonu mu říká, že ze tří pracovníků péče o děti (z nichž jen jeden je doopravdy z péče o děti, ostatní jsou jeho agenti) zůstali naživu dva, napadne ho jediné. 

Jen ne Reid, prosím. Ať ten mrtvý není Reid. 

Později, když je po všem a všichni jsou v bezpečí, se za tu myšlenku nenávidí, protože v tom domě byla kromě Reida i Emily. 

***

Reid sebou v posteli hází ze strany na stranu, jako by se s někým pral, a pak přidušeně vykřikne a začne tlumeně vzlykat, ruce sevřené v pěsti tak pevně, že si zarývá nehty do kůže na dlaních. 

Hotch nehlučně sklouzne ze své postele a dvěma kroky se ocitne u té Reidovy, chytí ho za rameno a mírně jím zatřese. „Reide, to je v pořádku,“ zašeptá a nakloní se k němu blíže, aby mu mohl odhrnout vlasy z čela. „Je to jen sen.“ 

Reid pomalu otevře oči a chvíli na něj zmateně hledí, načež mírně pootevře ústa. „Hotchi!“ zašeptá a vrhne se mu kolem krku. „Hotchi…“ Jeho hlas zní zlomeně. 

Hotch ho pevně obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě a přitom se snaží nevnímat, jak strašně příjemný pocit to je, držet ho. 

Snaží se nevšímat si té podobnosti mezi tímhle a tím, jak Reida našli na tom hřbitově. 

Reid sevře v prstech látku Hotchova trika a přitiskne se tváří do ohybu jeho krku. Jeho dech je na Hotchově kůži horký. 

„Ššš,“ tiší ho Hotch a prsty ho bezmyšlenkovitě hladí po vlasech, zatímco ho druhou paží pevně objímá. „Byl to jen sen.“ 

Reid se odtáhne do jeho krku a podívá se mu do tváře. Jeho oči se ve světle z ulice lesknou slzami. „Zdálo se mi, že tě zabili,“ zamumlá rozechvěle. „Nemohl jsem… ti pomoct…“

Hotch ho k sobě opět přitiskne a lehce ho políbí do vlasů. „Nic mi není,“ ujišťuje ho měkce, „všechno je v pořádku…“ Zaboří obličej do mladíkových vlasů a vdechuje jejich vůni. 

„Zůstaň se mnou… prosím?“ vydechne Reid. 

A i když to není rozumné, Hotch pomalu přikývne a neohrabaně si vleze za Reidem do postele a znovu ho pevně obejme, tiskne k sobě jeho chvějící se tělo, jako by to mohlo zabránit, aby se k němu dostaly další noční můry. 

Reid mu položí hlavu na hrudník a jeho tvář je i přes tenkou látku trička horká a pořád trochu vlhká od zbytků slz. Reid je tiše a nehýbá se, jeho dech se pomalu zklidňuje a Hotch si už začíná myslet, že usnul, když Reid promluví. 

„Proč nemůžeš mít to, co chceš?“ zeptá se měkce a prsty se dotkne jeho ramene. 

„Protože to není správné,“ zašeptá Hotch odpověď, ale nepustí ho. 

Té noci Reid usne v jeho náruči. 

***

Když se Hotch s ostatními členy týmu a s Willem vrátí do nemocničního pokoje, kde leží JJ se svým právě narozeným synem, hrdlo se mu sevře prudkou emocí. 

Protože JJ leží v posteli a s mírným úsměvem se dívá na Reida, který stojí vedle její postele a jen na okamžik odtrhne pohled od malého chlapce, kterého drží v náruči, aby se na ně podíval, než opět sklopí hlavu k dítěti. Usmívá se a jemně si brouká nějakou melodii, když chlapce kolébá, aniž by při tom věnoval pohled ostatním lidem v místnosti. 

Hotch se dívá, jak Reid okouzleně drží Henryho, a snaží se nepředstavovat si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby takhle držel Jacka. 

***

Hotch neví, jak se mohl do něčeho takového nechat zaplést. 

Matně si vybavuje, jak za ním Garciová po práci přišla do kanceláře a prohlásila, že by se měl trochu uvolnit, načež nedala jinak, než že si spolu musí vyrazit někam ven a prolít si játra tequilou. 

Nejdříve je to v pořádku, baví se o práci a o Jackovi, protože Garciová je absolutně bezhlavě zamilovaná do jeho malého syna, ale čím více alkoholu vypijí, tím méně Hotch dokáže ovládat svoji pusu. 

A tak skončí s lokty na stole a hlavou v dlaních a svěřuje se Garciové, která je neobvykle tichá, když mu jen konejšivě tiskne paži, s tím, co cítí. 

„Miluju ho, Garci,“ oznámí jí truchlivě a opravdu má v ten moment chuť někam si zalézt a vybrečet se, ale neudělá to, protože je přece Aaron Hotchner, a Aaron Hotchner _nikdy_ nebrečí. „Miluju Reida.“ 

Je to vůbec poprvé, co to řekne nahlas. 

Druhý den donutí Garciovou, aby mu slíbila, že o tom, co jí řekl, nikomu nepoví, a od té chvíle před nikým z týmu nepije, protože se příliš bojí toho, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby nad sebou ztratil kontrolu. 

***

Hotch si nikdy nepřipadal tak daleko od Reida, jako teď, když stojí venku před domem toho vědce, kterého podezírají z biologického útoku antraxem, zatímco Reid je vevnitř, v mužově domácí laboratoři, za tím zatraceným sklem, a zcela jistě nakažený smrtelnou nemocí. 

Jediné, co chce v tu chvíli udělat, je vtrhnout tam, rozbít to sklo mezi nimi – protože je to nejspíš jediný způsob, jak se dostat dovnitř, vzhledem k tomu, že se Reid zevnitř zamkl – a vytáhnout Reida ven, odvézt ho do nemocnice, aby se o něj doktoři postarali, a pak sedět u jeho postele a držet ho za ruku, dokud se neuzdraví. 

Chce ho držet za ruku už napořád.

Jenomže to nemůže udělat. Nejde to, protože ten kmen antraxu, o který se tady jedná, je speciálně upravený a běžné léky na něj nepůsobí a jediná Reidova šance je najít lék, který je nejspíš schovaný právě tam, se nachází mladík. 

A Reid odsud také nechce odejít, brání se veškerým jeho pokusům přesvědčit ho, aby vylezl ven nebo si alespoň vzal ochranný oblek a tvrdí, že ten lék je někde v té laboratoři a on ho najde. 

A tak Hotch nakonec přikývne, a potom jen stojí před tím sklem, hrdlo sevřené tak, že může sotva dýchat, zírá na Reida a doufá, že se rozhodl správně. 

***

Reid se z toho domu dostane živý a s lékem, ale v tak vážném stavu, že si nikdo není doopravdy jistý tím, jestli už na léčbu není příliš pozdě. 

Hotch se zahrabe ve své práci a v kanceláři tráví dlouhé hodiny psaním hlášení, řešením starých případů a vyplňováním nesmyslných dotazníků, které celé měsíce odkládal, aby mu nezbyl čas na přemýšlení. Je v práci každý den až do noci jen proto, aby nemusel přemýšlet o tom, co se mohlo stát, jak to mohlo dopadnout, kdyby byl Reid jen o malinko slabší, než je. 

Nemůže na to myslet. 

Hltá novinky o tom, jak se Reidovi daří, ale jinak ignoruje to, jak se Garciová pokaždé zmateně zamračí, když ho vidí, a jak se na něj JJ vyčítavě podívá, když je Reid v nemocnici už pátý den a ona zjistí, že se za ním Hotch ještě nebyl podívat. Ignoruje Emilyin zamyšlený výraz i to, jak se Morganovi v očích střídá nepochopení a vztek, když mu vyřizuje, že se po něm Reid ptal. Ignoruje Rossiho proslov, když se mu jeho starý přítel snaží domluvit, aby se za Reidem alespoň zastavil, protože už je to čtrnáct dní a on za ním nebyl ani jednou. 

Tohle všechno Hotch ignoruje, protože za Reidem jít _nemůže_. Nemůže jít za ním a znovu ho vidět v nemocnici, nemůže ho vidět zlomeného, protože ví, že by ho to zničilo, ví, že by ho objal a odmítl ho pustit ze své náruče. 

A to nesmí. 

Když Reida konečně pustí z nemocnice a on se může vrátit do práce, nedokáže z něj Hotch spustit oči. 

Reid je _naživu_ a několik týdnů s ním nemluví. 

***

Jejich neznámý je čtyřicátník, který unáší malé chlapce, mučí je a zavraždí, a potom jejich drobná, rozbitá tělíčka pohodí u silnice, jako by pro něj vůbec nic neznamenala. 

Trvá jim tři dny, než ho chytí, ovšem nepodaří se jim to dříve, než stačí zničit pět různých rodin. 

Hotch si nemůže pomoci, ale v každém z těch chlapců vidí Jacka. Svého Jacka, svého malého, nevinného, rozkošného chlapce, a ta představa ho zabíjí. Mění jeho vnitřnosti v led, protože, opravdu, kolik dalších takových lidí je někde tam venku, kolik dalších takových by Jackovi _mohlo_ ublížit? 

Na rameno mu dopadne něčí ruka a mírně stiskne. 

„Hotchi,“ vydechne Reid za jeho zády. „Jack je v pořádku.“ 

Je to poprvé od té aféry s antraxem, kdy Reid mluví přímo k němu, a Hotch má pocit, že jeho hlas je tím nejkrásnějším, co kdy slyšel. 

„Jack je v bezpečí,“ zopakuje Reid pevně a stiskne jeho rameno silněji. 

Hotch se k němu pomalu otočí a pohledem vyhledá jeho tvář. 

Reid se na něj dívá klidně a s pochopením a Hotch v jeho očích nenajde nic, co by naznačovalo, že se na něj mladík ještě zlobí kvůli tomu, že ho nenavštívil v nemocnici. 

„Já vím,“ zašeptá Hotch. 

***

Hotch zvedne hlavu od hlášení, když na dveře jeho kanceláře někdo zaťuká a vejde dovnitř, a okamžitě toho lituje. 

Opravdu teď nemá náladu povídat si s Rossim. 

Jenže David nikdy nebyl ten typ, který by bral „ne“ jako odpověď. A právě teď je zcela jistě rozhodnutý dostat z něj odpovědi na své otázky, pokud může Hotch soudit z toho, že Rossi drží v jedné ruce lahev skotské a ve druhé má dvě skleničky. 

„Myslel jsem, že by ti mohla prospět sklenička se starým přítelem,“ prohodí Rossi samozřejmě, s jedním obočím zdviženým. 

Hotch pokrčí rameny a David se posadí k němu a oběma jim nalije, ani jeden z nich se ale nenapije. 

„Dobře, Dave,“ řekne Hotch nakonec, po několika vteřinách ticha. „O co jde?“ 

„Jak dlouho, Aarone?“ zeptá se David jemně a nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu. „Jak dlouho už miluješ Reida?“ Rossi na něj upřeně hledí, v očích nemá ani známku toho, že by ho snad chtěl soudit. 

David Rossi nikdy nikoho nesoudí. 

„Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš,“ pronese Hotch klidně, bez jediné stopy emocí v hlase, vděčný za to, že se mu podařilo zachovat si kamenný výraz. I když si ani tak není docela jistý tím, že David neprohlédl jeho přetvářku. 

Rossi čeká, jako by doufal, že se Hotch pod jeho upřeným pohledem zlomí a všechno mu řekne, a když se tak nestane, povzdychne si. „Dobře. Víš, kde mě najdeš, kdyby sis potřeboval promluvit.“ 

Hotch na něj bezvýrazně hledí, ve tváři se mu nepohne ani sval, dokud se Rossi nevzdá, nepotřese hlavou a neodejde. 

***

Když Reida během jednoho z dalších případů postřelí, Hotch ví, že selhal. Selhal ve své snaze Reida chránit. 

Ví, že kdyby tam v tu chvíli s Reidem byl, nestalo by se to. 

***

Hotch je příliš pomalý, příliš pozdě přijde na to, kde Foyet je, a trvá mu příliš dlouho, než se tam dostane, na to, aby mohl Haley zachránit. 

Je to jeho vina. 

Zklamal Haley. Nejdříve jako manžel, a potom, když se rozešli, ji zklamal jako někdo, kdo ji měl ochraňovat. To kvůli němu se Haley dostala do nebezpečí. Kvůli němu musela s Jackem odejít kdoví kam, úplně sama a vyděšená. 

Kvůli němu je mrtvá. 

Hotch polkne a jen to, že právě drží v náruči svého syna, mu brání v tom, aby se mu roztřásly ruce. 

Ví, že to jediné, co teď může dělat, je zůstat s Jackem a se svým týmem, ale není si jistý, jestli to zvládne. Protože když se rozhlédne po svých kolezích, cítí se ještě hůře, pokud je to možné. Všichni se na něj dívají smutně, soustrastně, lítostivě. 

Reid se na něj dívá, jako by rozuměl. 

***

Jack už spí a Hotche ničí ten výraz v jeho dětské tváři. Smutek, který nezmizel, ani když chlapec usnul. Líce stále ještě vlhké od slz. 

Chlapec nepřestal plakat od okamžiku, kdy mu Hotch oznámil, že maminka už se nevrátí domů. 

Hotch nemůže uvažovat, prostě _nemůže_ , jediné, nad čím přemýšlí, je to, jestli tomu mohl nějak zabránit. Mohl Haley zachránit? Mohl Foyeta dopadnout dřív? 

Mohlo to celé skončit jinak?

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne tlumené zaklepání na dveře a on vstane a jde otevřít, bez uvažování, bez váhání, jako by doufal, že ať už to bude kdokoli, na chvíli ho rozptýlí, umožní mu alespoň na pár minut zapomenout na to, že tak strašně moc zklamal. 

Za dveřmi stojí Reid, a když ho Hotch mlčky pozve dál, nepromluví a vejde do domu. Upírá na něj pohled a jeho oči jsou velké a tmavé a všeříkající, a pak ho, stále beze slova, pevně obejme, a Hotch se nebrání a tvář zaboří do jeho vlasů. 

Reid nic neříká, jen ho objímá a tiskne ho k sobě, když Hotch pláče, protože Haley nedokázal zachránit. 

***

Čas od času k nim Reid zajde na večeři. 

Někdy nezůstane dlouho, jen na jídlo a sklenku pomerančového džusu, protože Reid nepije alkohol, ne od doby, kdy se mu podařilo porazit svoji závislost na dilaudidu. 

Někdy se zdrží déle a po večeři si chvíli hraje s Jackem. Ukáže mu pár kouzel, vysvětlí mu, proč mu věž z kostek pořád padá, nebo mu vypráví o dinosaurech, do kterých se chlapec v poslední době naprosto zamiloval. 

Občas Reid zůstane, dokud chlapec nejde spát, a to si pak Jack vyžádá, aby mu strýc Spencer řekl pohádku na dobrou noc, protože „strýc Spencer říká ty nejlepší pohádky“. 

Jack zbožňuje strýce Spencera. 

Během takových večerů si spolu poté, co Jacka uloží, sednou v Hotchově obývacím pokoji a dívají se na film nebo si jen tak povídají. 

Nikdy nemluví o ničem osobním. 

***

Hotch sedí spolu s Reidem na pohovce ve svém obývacím pokoji, po další z jejich společných večeří. Jack už spí a oni sedí jeden vedle druhého a beze slova, v klidném, pohodlném tichu, se dívají na film. 

Tedy Reid se dívá, Hotchův pohled namísto filmu každou chvíli sklouzne na Reidovu tolik půvabnou tvář. 

A pak se k němu Reid otočí, jako by cítil jeho pohled. Dívá se na něj, ale neřekne ani slovo, a ani Hotch neuhne očima. 

„Můžu tě políbit?“ zeptá se Reid najednou tiše a Hotch je tak překvapený, že se nezmůže na nic jiného, než na němé přikývnutí. 

Reid se posune blíže k němu, až se jeho koleno dotýká Hotchova stehna, a mírně se k němu nakloní, ale nepolíbí ho, jen se bříšky prstů jemně dotýká jeho tváře. 

Hotch ho sleduje doširoka otevřenýma očima, dech zrychlený, a čeká, že si to Reid rozmyslí, že se odtáhne, zasměje se a řekne mu, že to byl jen vtip, a že on je blázen, pokud to vzal vážně…

Reid sklouzne palcem k jeho rtům a pohladí je. 

Hotchovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. Víčka mu klesnou. Celý se rozechvěje. 

A pak ho Reid – konečně – políbí. Drží jeho tvář v dlaních a jen se zlehka dotýká jeho rtů svými ústy, jako by mu dával čas, aby si na ten pocit zvyknul, a je to citlivé a jemné a konejšivé, jeho rty jsou hebké a chutnají po kávě a pomerančovém džusu a něčem, co nemůže být nic jiného než _Reid_ … Hotch tlumeně zasténá a prsty jedné ruky bezmyšlenkovitě zaplete Reidovi do vlasů. 

Polibek se změní. Prohloubí se a stane se důvěrnějším, ačkoli neztratí nic z té původní něhy. 

Hotch poprvé ve svém životě líbá muže a je to něžné a plné citu a tak úžasné, že když se od sebe konečně odtáhnou, stále ještě nemůže popadnout dech. Ohromeně se dotkne prsty svých rtů. 

***

V Reidově domě je ticho, když Hotch stojí přede dveřmi mladíkova bytu a přešlapuje z nohy na nohu, nejistý jako ještě nikdy ve svém životě. Až příliš velké ticho. 

Je vůbec někdo doma? 

Hotch natáhne ruku a stiskne zvonek vedle Reidových dveří, a pak se kousne do rtu. Není to… Nehledal v tom až příliš? Neslibuje si od toho moc? 

Třeba ten polibek pro Reida nakonec ani nic neznamenal…

Dveře se otevřou a na prahu stojí Reid, mírně rozcuchaný, oblečený v pohodlných kalhotách a zbytečně velkém tričku, uvolněný a jen trochu překvapený, že ho vidí. 

A i když Hotch – jen na okamžik – zatouží omluvit se mu, že ho tak navečer obtěžuje, a říct mu, že je tady kvůli něčemu pracovnímu, neudělá to, protože ví, že Reid by jeho lež odhalil. A protože už nechce lhát. 

„Mohl bych mít to, co chci?“ zeptá se tiše a nespouští přitom pohled z Reidovy tváře. 

„Můžeš mít cokoli, Hotchi,“ odpoví mladík bez zaváhání, stejně tak tiše. 

Cokoli? 

„Chci…“ Hotch se odmlčí, protože je toho tolik, co chce. Chci být s tebou, chci, abys mě miloval, chci s tebou usínat a ráno se vedle tebe probouzet, chci mít možnost obejmout tě, kdykoli budu chtít, chci, abys se mnou vychovával Jacka…

„Chci, abys mi říkal Aarone,“ prohlásí nakonec. 

A Reid nejspíš pochopí, co všechno se za tou jednoduchou žádostí skrývá, protože se mírně usměje a vtáhne ho za sebou do svého bytu. 


End file.
